A Different Destiny
by Nox Rosa Aeterna
Summary: Written by She-Who-Does-Not-Wish-To-Be-Named for the HPFC Fire Forged Challenge. Unknowingly trapped in a dream together, Bellatrix Lestrange, George Weasley, Gregory Goyle, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Narcissa Malfoy, Rastaban Lestrange, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Susan Bones must survive until they find a way to wake up.


**AN: This is not my story or my entry for the Fire Forged Challenge. I'm posting it for an anonymous entrant who has chosen the alias ****She-Who-Does-Not-Wish-To-Be-Named.  
**

* * *

A Different Destiny

by

She-Who-Does-Not-Wish-To-Be-Named

* * *

Awakening

Severus Snape came to with a groan. He was frozen and his head ached abominably. He opened his eyes and saw the night sky above him. He could feel snow beneath him. Wonderful. He sat up and fumbled for his wand. His fingers were stiff with cold and didn't want to obey him. Eventually he managed to get a loose grip on the blasted thing.

"_Lumos_." He said.

The wandlight illuminated the night. In it's light his breath misted in the air. He knew immediately that he was in serious trouble. He was looking out over a snow laden forest from somewhere above it. He stood and swung about. He was on the side of a mountain in the middle of nowhere. He had no idea where he was. He didn't recognise his surroundings d he couldn't remember how he'd got there. He touched his forehead and his fingers came away bloody.

He decided that his first priority was to find shelter and get a fire going. He could...

His wandlight had run over a patch of black on the snow a few feet from him. He moved to investigate slowly and cautiously. As he got closer he realised that the patch of black was clothing. It was a person lying there. He moved swiftly and reached them.

The figure lay face down in the snow and had a mane of bushy hair that he would recognise anywhere. No one he had ever met had hair like Miss Granger the Gryffindor know-it-all. He knelt beside her and flipped her over. Her skin was blue and he couldn't detect a pulse.

Probably because of his numb fingers. Hopefully. Alone with a dead student. That would be bad. Her breath misted the air a moment later. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive. He shook her shoulder. She didn't wake.

"_Enervate_." The girl remained insensate. "Come on Miss Granger. _Enervate_."

She didn't rouse so he cast a featherlight charm on her and picked her up. She didn't stir. He set off along the path to try and find an uninhabited cave.

* * *

George Weasley woke with a start and bolted upright. What in the name of Merlin's pants? This wasn't his dormitory. He was cold. He appeared to be in a forest, in his pyjamas, in the snow. He couldn't feel his feet. His wand was in his hand.

George stood and lit it. He turned in a circle and saw he was in a clearing. He wasn't alone. Harry lay nearby also in pyjamas, but still wearing his glasses and Luna Lovegood, also pyjama clad, lay in the clearing too. He supposed he should wake them. Hopefully Fred would be near the clearing. George hated being separated from his twin. He always had. Fred felt the same.

"Oi! Wakey wakey Harry!" George said to his brother's best mate.

Harry woke and blinked up at him.

"Fred? Or is it George?" He queried.

"No I'm Dumbledore." George said.

Harry chuckled and then seemed to wake up properly. "Why are in the forest?" He asked.

"No idea. We need to wake Luna." George said.

"Luna's here? This is a dream." Harry decided.

He slapped himself across the face and winced. George laughed.

"Sorry mate. You're not dreaming." He said.

"Worked that out for myself." Harry said.

They walked over to Luna. She was curled into a ball and seemed peacefully asleep. She wouldn't wake up though.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Harry asked. "That she won't wake?"

"I'm not a healer. I don't have a clue." George said.

"I don't hear any forest noises." Harry said.

"I haven't heard any since I woke up." George said. "Do you think we should be worried?"

"I don't know. It's creepy though. Let's get a fire going. We make it into a ring around us. If there is something out there scaring everything else into silence I don't want to meet it." Harry said.

George agreed. They picked Luna up and moved her to the centre of the clearing and sat down hear her. Then Harry performed Hermione's bluebell fire spell. The flames sprang up in a wide ring around them. George used a spell to clear away the snow. The ground was frozen solid and thankfully dry after that.

"So I suppose one of us should take a watch and we'll wait for morning." George said.

"Right. I'll go first." Harry said.

George lay down and tried to sleep. Harry crossed his legs and gazed out into the suspiciously silent forest.

* * *

Remus Lupin woke up and shuddered. He was cold but his fur kept the worst of it out. The snow under his paws was crisp and the moon above the meadow was beautiful. Full and bright.

Wait a minute... He was outside... He was meant to be inside... asleep. He stood and stretched. Then he sniffed the air. He smelt humans. Human females to be precise. He bounded over to investigate.

They lay in the snow and seemed to be asleep. One he didn't know She was blonde and dressed very well in expensive robes. She didn't wake when he nudged her with his nose or pawed her shoulder. The other was Minerva McGonagall.

He nudged her with his nose. She stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at his for a moment and then shrieked and was gone. Remus was confused for a minute. Then he heard a ferocious hissing noise.

Remus leapt back before the tabby cat's needle filled paw could hit his nose. Definitely Minerva McGonagall. It had probably been a bad idea to wake her like that. He crouched in the snow and made a whimpering noise. The tabby stood with her back up and her tail quivering in the air. Remus lay down and rolled over. A moment later Minerva appeared in his vision again.

"Remus?" She asked.

Remus rolled to his paws and nodded. She breathed a sigh of relief but kept her wand pointing at him.

"You have taken your wolfsbane?" She asked.

He nodded. Then he pointed in the direction of the other. Minerva raised her eyes at this dog-like behaviour but followed his pointing to see the figure in the snow. She lowered her wand and walked over to the blonde.

"Well well. Mrs Malfoy. _Enervate_."

There was no response.

Minerva sighed. "I don't suppose you know where we are?" She asked the werewolf.

He shook his head. "Or how we got here?" Another shake.

"I suppose we wait for morning then." She said.

Remus lay down. After a moment's thought Minerva dragged Narcissa over to him and laid her against his flank. Remus gave a snarl of disgust.

"I don't like her either but we can't let her freeze. She might have answers." Minerva said.

Remus huffed and laid his nose on his paws. Minerva turned back into a cat and curled up against his other side. She appeared to go to sleep. Remus let himself drift off. Nothing could sneak up on him in this form even if he was asleep.

* * *

Susan Bones woke up and rolled over. Doing so hurt. The floor was hard. Wait the floor... She found her wand by running her hands over the ground around her. Then she lit it.

She immediately wished she hadn't. She gave a whimper of fright. She was in a cave by the look of it with two escaped Death Eaters. She recognised Bellatrix Lestrange and her brother in law Rastaban Lestrange from the Daily Prophet. They appeared to be asleep.

She began to creep out of the cave and tripped over someone else. She gave a squeak of fright. He woke up. She recognised him. Slytherin. Fifth year like her. One of Malfoy's cronies. What was his name?

"Was goin' on?" He slurred.

"Shhh!" She said hurriedly. "There are escaped Death Eater's here!"

"What?" He sat up grasping his wand.

Susan pointed. He saw them and a dull look of alarm passed over his face. She pointed to the entrance of the cave.

"Let's get out of here!" She whispered.

He nodded and they sneaked away. They found themselves on a mountain side. Susan breathed a sigh of relief. They walked in a silence for awhile. She was glad she had her robes on and not pyjamas.

"I can see you're Hogwarts. What's your name?" The boy asked her after while.

"I'm Susan. Susan Bones. What's yours?" She replied.

"Greg. Gregory Goyle." He answered. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No sorry. I just woke up in the cave and saw those two and decided to try and sneak away." Susan said.

"Oh. I hoped you would because I have no idea." Greg said. "So what do we do now?"

"I think we should get as far away from them as possible and work from there." Susan said.

"Alright." Greg said.

They continued picking their way down the mountain side.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
